nyannekosugargirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Episodes
There are a total of 11.5 episodes in the Nyan~ Neko Sugar Girls Series. SPOILERS BELOW!! Here are the basic summaries of each episode (Spoilers start here. You have been warned): Episode 1: We are introduced to Raku-chan, Koneko-chan, and Hitoshi-san. It is shown that Raku-chan has crush on Hitoshi-san. Episode 2: We are introduced to Bokutachi-san, who kidnaps Hitoshi-san. While he's getting kidnapped, Raku-chan and Koneko-chan hear Hitoshi-san's cries, and the show ends on a cliffhanger. Episode 3: The girls run after Hitoshi-san and Bokutachi-san, and Raku-chan saves Hitoshi-san and leaves Bokutachi-san tied up in is house. Hitoshi-san then says to Raku-chan that he'll never forget that moment, and walks away. Episode 4: We are introduced to Squirrel-sama when Raku-chan gets bitten by her. She is the cause of Raku-chan rabies. Then, we see Hitoshi-san talking to Koneko-chan and Hitoshi-san has a fantasy about Bokutachi-san. We then see Hitoshi-san and Koneko-chan delivering Dancing Sushi, Raku-chan;s favorite food, to Raku-chan in bed (because she's sick with rabies). Episode 5: On YouTube, this is an age-restricted video, most likely due to the first appearnce of Vet-sama. Raku-chan, Koneko-chan, and Hitoshi-san pay a visit to the vet to take a look at Raku-chan's rabies, where they meet Vet-sama. Afterwards, they eat mochi ice cream together. Episode 6: Raku-chan, still sick, decides that some fresh air will make her feel better. Koneko-chan discovers that Raku-chan is missing, and calls Hitoshi-san, who is on the beach. They search for Raku-chan, and when they see Bokutachi-san driving by, they speculate that Bokutachi-san has taken Raku-chan. Episode 7: Raku-chan is now lost, and can't seem to tell where she is. It then starts raining, and Koneko-chan and Hitoshi-san are still looking for Raku-chan. They find a cat, which reminds them of Raku-chan, and Koneko-chan remembers how Squirrel-sama bit Raku-chan, and this may be the cause of Raku-chan's cat form. They take the cat (Raku-chan) home and begin to take care of her. Episode 8: This episode is considered a filler episode, where Raku-chan, Koneko-chan, and Hitoshi-san go to the fair and have some fun. Episode 9: They take Raku-chan the cat to Vet-sama, where she attempts to get Raku-chan back into her human form. In the process, Vet-sama transforms into her priestess form, and they manage to get Raku-chan back to normal. Episode 10: The final episode of Nyan~ Neko Sugar Girls. The episode starts off with Raku-chan having a nightmare. She then starts reverting back to her cat form. Koneko-chan rushes Raku-chan to the vet, where she is taken in by Vet-sama. Then, Hitoshi-san has a run-in with Bokutachi-san. Raku-chan finds out that Hitoshi-san and Bokutachi-san are in love, and then dies of a broken heart (or "kokoro", as Vet-sama states) in Koneko-chan's arms as Hitoshi-san watches, sadly. The end credit's picture has Raku-chan crossed out. Episode 1.5: Not only is this the last video posted to SoapOpera46's channel, this is a reportedly lost episode of Nyan~ Neko Sugar Girls that was supposed to air afetr episode 1. They introduce a new character, Dolce-chan. The episode is just Dolce-chan, Raku-chan, Koneko-chan, Hitoshi-san, and some other friends who are unnamed hanging out at the pool. Nyan~ Neko Sugar Girls Kurisumasu Supesharu (Christmas Special): This is also considered a filler episode. Raku-chan, Koneko-chan, and Hitoshi san host a Christmas party, and Vet-sama and Bokutachi-sama sho up in skimpy santa outfits. --Spoilers end here.--